


Sueño azul

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gradence en español, Hurt/Comfort, I love Queenie and Newt together, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Percival and Theseus hate each other, Slow Burn, my fic my rules
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: Después de su retiro anticipado del Ejército, Percival Graves regresó a una vida normal en donde lo que más disfrutaba era estar en total soledad. Era totalmente (in)feliz, hasta que un bello joven llamado Credence se mudó al departamento de al lado.





	Sueño azul

“ _Cántame para dormir. Estoy cansado y quiero ir a la cama_ ”.

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre. Percival abrió un ojo y observó los números rojos del aparato mostrar las cuatro de la mañana. A pesar de estar retirado, él siempre mantuvo su rutina intacta y ese día no fue la excepción. Se levantó de la cama, dejando atrás las cálidas y suaves sábanas. Se colocó rápidamente la prótesis de la pierna derecha y trató de estirar los músculos con movimientos lentos, cerró los ojos al escuchar sus articulaciones tronar y pensó en lo viejo que se estaba haciendo. Cuando tenía veinte años el mundo estaba a sus pies, ahora con cuarenta él estaba de rodillas, maldiciendo el paso del tiempo.

Se lavó la cara con agua muy fría y con cuidado abrochó el grueso abrigo que usaba cada mañana para ir a caminar alrededor de la manzana. El médico le aconsejó que hacer ejercicio le ayudaría a estar sano y disminuir los dolores físicos causados por la explosión. Percival se limitó a asentir y después de maldecir al médico varios días, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, el ejercicio le ayudaría a no pensar en el accidente ni en maneras fáciles de terminar con el sufrimiento. Graves aún poseía la suficiente fuerza para seguir viviendo. Se lo debía a todo su equipo.

Cuando salió de su apartamento y cerró la puerta con llave, escuchó sollozos débiles y otra puerta cerrarse rápidamente. Percival volteó y vio a su vecina, Queenie Goldstein, llorando. Hablaba por su celular y pareció muy alterada, nunca la había visto así. Ella le agradaba y le preocupó verla así.

"¿Señorita Goldstein?" Percival pensó en acercarse rápidamente a ella, pero aún se le dificultaba usar un bastón para caminar, por lo que se quedó frente a su hogar. La rubia se dio cuenta de su presencia y respiró profundo, tranquilizándose un poco.

"Oh, Señor Graves, buen día," el tono de la mujer distaba mucho del que normalmente poseía. "Usted siempre tan madrugador."

"Un poco", comentó Percival. "No quiero ser entrometido, pero... ¿le sucede algo?."

Queenie sonrió un poco e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

"No se preocupe, Señor Graves, estoy bien. Es sólo que se me han presentado varios imprevistos y tengo que ir a solucionarlos en este momento, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Si me disculpa, tengo que irme. " antes de bajar por las escaleras, la rubia le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Si no fuese por las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, Percival le hubiese creído, "Que tenga un buen día."

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido que Percival Graves no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle por sus buenos deseos.

* * *

 

Regresó a su departamento cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Percival recibió la llamada de Seraphina Piquery. Ni siquiera necesitó mirar la pantalla de su celular, ella lo llamaba religiosamente cada día. Sentado en su sofá favorito con una gran taza de café, contestó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"No te preocupes, Sera, sigo vivo." Graves le dio un gran sorbo a su café.

"Eres un idiota, Perce. Aún hay demasiados veteranos republicanos a los que puedes molestar con tu marcado acento de tabernero irlandés." La seriedad de Sera hizo que Percival estallara en carcajadas. Siempre le divirtió que las personas notaran su acento. Hubo mucha gente que lo odiaba sólo por eso.

"Por más que traté, jamás pude sonar como un estadounidense." Graves comentó con fingida tristeza. "Creo que lo que más les molesta a esos ancianos es que un vulgar irlandés haya logrado más que ellos que cuentan con un árbol genealógico totalmente americano".

"Se dicen nacionalistas, pero no son más que viejos racistas. Percival," el susodicho rodó los ojos, Sera cambiaría a su tema favorito por tres semanas seguidas, suspiró, "¿has pensado sobre nuestro pequeño asunto?"

El pequeño asunto, al que Sera se refirió, trataba en la adición de él al equipo político de ella, pues contendía para poder ser gobernadora del estado. Piquery insistía en que necesitaba gente como él junto a ella para asesorarla y apoyarla, pues su vida como militar le daba respaldo como alguien que se interesaba por el bienestar del país. Seraphina era una gran candidata y Percival apostaba la pierna que le quedaba a que ella sería la próxima gobernante.

No lo necesitaba realmente, hubo mil personas más honorables que él a su lado, pero imaginaba que sólo quería mantenerlo fuera de su hogar y de su preciada soledad. Desde el accidente, Sera se empeñó en hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre lo de recluirse en su cómodo departamento y que regresara a pasar su retiro en Dublín junto a toda la familia Graves. Cuando no dio su brazo a torcer, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevárselo de gira por todo el estado. Cabe decir que era lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido a su amiga en toda su vida.

"La verdad es que..." en ese preciso momento alguien tocó la puerta y Percival agradeció a los molestos de sus vecinos por ser ellos. "Oh, alguien llama a la puerta. Creo que debemos dejar esta conversación para otro día. Adiós, Sera." Colgó antes de que su amiga respondiera.

Graves lentamente se puso de pie, se le dificultaba acostumbrarse a la prótesis de la pierna derecha. Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar alzar una de sus gruesa cejas al ver a su vecino, Newt Scamander, frente a él con un pequeño perro negro en los brazos. El pelirrojo lo miró exactamente dos segundos a los ojos para después desviar la mirada hacia otro punto más interesante que un ex-militar. Típico de Scamander, pensó Graves con hastío.

"Buen día, Percival." Scamander dijo, con un tono de voz extraño, como si tratara de fingir que le agradaba hablar con otro ser vivo, todo el mundo sabía que el pelirrojo prefería convivir con animales que con humanos.

"Días, Scamander." Respondió Graves, observó al pequeño perro con interés, al contrario de su dueño, el perro lo miraba de forma extraña, parecía que trataba de estudiar su alma o algo. Le dio mala grima desde ese instante. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"A mí no," respondió lentamente el pelirrojo. "Pero a Theseus, sí. Hablé con él esta mañana y me dice que no has contestado sus e-mails."

Si no fuese por el respeto que le tenía a Newt, hubiese cerrado la puerta al oír el nombre de ese idiota. Jamás se llevó bien con Theseus Scamander, los dos se odiaron desde la primera vez que compartieron el mismo espacio. Años atrás tuvieron que trabajar juntos en misiones militares conjuntas entre sus países pero siempre hubo problemas y roces violentos entre ellos. Ahora que estaba retirado y lejos de ese ambiente, Percival no estaba obligado a mantener contacto con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Y supo desde el principio que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"No veo porqué debo hacerlo. Nos odiamos, Scamander."

"Lo sé, y sabes que odio ser intermediario entre ustedes dos, idiotas infantiles, pero él realmente quiere hablar contigo. Te necesita, Percival."

Apretó la perilla de la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria y respiró profundamente. Este asunto siempre lo hizo rabiar, sin embargo, ahora que era un hombre de cuarenta y un años, maduro y relajado, trataba de no tomarle más importancia de la que debería. Un mar lo separaba de Theseus.

"Lo pensaré, ¿sí? Tu hermano es la persona más insoportable del mundo y no quiero que esto se extienda más tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas pendientes qué hacer."

"Por supuesto, Percival. Lo último que quiero en esta vida es verlos juntos, pero realmente te necesita." Scamander observó la hora en su reloj de mano y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. "Caray, es tarde y debo trabajar," el marcado acento británico molestó a Percival. "¿Sabes si Queenie está en casa?"

Percival rodó los ojos ante la pergunta de Newt. Han pasado meses desde que se dio cuenta de que al pelirrojo le gustaba su vecina y a partir de entonces sólo bailaba alrededor de ella sin intentar nada, el muy cobarde. Graves estaba a punto de abofetear a Scamander para que tomara valor y le pidiera a la rubia una cita.

"No lo creo, salió muy temprano, pero, ¿por qué no la llamas? Puedo darte el número de su celular." Ofreció Graves, sonriendo y mostrando su celular. Scamander se sonrojó violentamente y negó repetidamente, para diversión de Percival.

"No gracias, debo irme."

Y mientras miró a Newt irse a su trabajo, pensó en la cajetilla de cigarros mentolados que esperaban a ser fumados por él. Necesitaba relajarse y olvidar a Sera, a Theseus y a todos los que se interponían entre el y su amada soledad.

Con la primera calada, cerró los ojos y tarareó su canción favorita, ignorando la vida que sucedía fuera de su departamento.

* * *

 

Cuando cerró la puerta, la campanilla del establecimiento sonó con ímpetu, anunciando su llegada. El olor a pan recién horneado invadió su nariz y su vista se inundó con deliciosos panes y pasteles coloridos. Se acercó al mostrador y recargó su bastón sobre el vidrio de la brillante vitrina. El dueño del lugar le sonrió y le ofreció su mano para estrecharla, saludo que respondió Percival con gusto.

"Señor Graves, qué gusto verle." Jacob Kowalski lo saludó con evidente felicidad, ya que ambos tenían varios años de amistad y cada que se reunían el pastelero lo trataba con la mejor de las cortesías.

"Igualmente, Jacob." Respondió Percival, sonriendo.

"Vaya, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo ví." Sin duda se refirió a la tupida barba que lucía desde hace meses. Le agradaba bastante el aspecto que le brindaba, un rostro mayor y una mirada severa que cautivaba a cualquiera con la guardia baja. Percival era un poco vanidoso y ahora que él ya no estaba activo en el ejército podía lucir como le diera la gana.

"Un poco, la verdad no me estoy haciendo más joven." Graves pensó en sus primeros años en el ejército, cuando la juventud rebosaba en su ser y la fuerza fluía a plenitud.

"¿Cómo ha estado, Señor? No quiero ser indiscreto, pero me enteré de lo que pasó con su equipo".

Y Percival no quiso recordar todo el sufrimiento, así que sólo nego con la cabeza suavemente y le dio a Jacob una sonrisa llena de resignación.

"No te preocupes, lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿no? Todo ha quedado en el pasado."

Jacob supo que era lo único que saldría de la garganta de Percival, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema. Graves le agradeció en silencio; Kowalski era un gran tipo y un amigo perfecto, tuvo suerte de cruzar caminos con él.

"¿Llevará lo mismo de siempre?" Preguntó Jacob, tranquilo.

"Sí, por supuesto."

Después de despedirse del panadero, Percival se dirigió a su casa con una bolsa llena de roles de canela, sus favoritos.

* * *

 

Percival subió las escaleras lentamente, maldiciendo en su mente al propietario del edificio por no arreglar el ascensor. Llevaba meses descompuesto y, al parecer, todo el mundo se había resignado a usar las escaleras. Odió que nadie tomara la iniciativa de reclamarle al dueño por su falta de compromiso con los inquilinos. Eran cuatro pisos y con sólo una pierna le era difícil mantener el ritmo, a veces el bastón era más un impedimento que una ayuda.

Suspiró. Pudo irle peor, como estar enterrado bajo tierra por toda la eternidad; ser un discapacitado y subir cuatro pisos fue un precio bajo por estar vivo. Percival estaba agradecido.

Los recuerdos eran más fuertes que nunca, por lo que a veces se hundía en el mar profundo de su pensamiento y perdía el contacto con la realidad, como si entrara en piloto automático. No se dio cuenta de la persona que también subía las escaleras delante de él. Sin poder evitarlo, chocó contra la persona. La bolsa de pan cayó al piso y el bastón rodó unos cuantos escalones abajo. Percival miró hacia arriba, avergonzado, dispuesto a disculparse por su torpeza. Con cierto alivio, Queenie Goldstein le sonrió mientras levantaba la bolsa de papel de Percival. Ella cargaba una gran maleta negra y él pensó en ofrecerse a ayudarla; aún era un caballero.

"Lo siento mucho, Señorita Goldstein. No la ví." Percival se disculpó y aceptó la bolsa que ella le entregaba.

"No se preocupe, Señor Graves, no ha sido nada grave." Sin duda, ella estaba mucho más feliz que en la madrugada. Recuperó la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él (y más a Newt).

"Déjeme ayudarla, por favor." Ofreció su ayuda, señalando la maleta. La rubia negó lentamente, dirigió la mirada sobre el hombro de Graves y sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, Señor, pero casi no pesa. Cariño, ¿puedes levantar el bastón para el Señor Graves, por favor?" Queenie volvió a mirar más allá del hombro de Percival. El hombre giró para ver a quién le hablaba ella, y cuando por fin pudo verlo, Percival Graves se quedó sin palabras.

Un bello joven de cabello negro y ojos felinos se agachó para levantar el bastón. El veterano observó, con cierto asombro, que el chico llevaba el brazo derecho enyesado, por lo que usó la mano izquierda para tomarlo; en ella, vendajes ligeramente manchados de rojo la envolvían. Percival agudizó la vista y notó los moretones púrpuras sobre su rostro, el cual no perdió la enigmática belleza que el joven poseía. El cabello de ébano cubría brevemente el ojo derecho, las puntas rizadas cayeron sobre sus hombros. Los carnosos labios estaban secos y una pequeña herida palpitaba sobre la parte inferior.

Percival se preguntó qué diablos le había ocurrido a este chico y deseó saber quién era el responsable, le haría pagar con una fuerte paliza por hacerle eso a un ser humano. Nadie merecía ser tratado como saco de boxeo, realmente le hirvió la sangre al pensar en todo el sufrimiento de la persona frente a él.

Negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera conocía a este chico y ya estaba pensando en venganza. Dioses, era su vocación de proteger a todos los civiles la que hablaba.

Cuando el muchacho subió los escalones faltantes y extendió el bastón frente a él, Percival lo tomó suavemente. Ojos castaños miraron a los suyos y sintió que un mar profundo y oscuro lo tragaba violentamente, donde lo único que podía hacer era admirar la belleza misteriosa de esta persona.

"Señor Graves, le presento a mi sobrino, Credence Barebone." La voz de Queenie lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad; trató de recuperar la compostura rápidamente.

"Percival Graves." No extendió la mano, imaginaba las lesiones del chico le impedirían responder el saludo. No se equivocó. "Gracias por tu ayuda, muchacho."

"Credence Nyx." Murmuró Credence, corrigiendo a la rubia. Percival tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo. "Fue un placer".

"Vamos, cariño, debes estar cansado. Que tenga una buena noche, Señor Graves."

Queenie y su sobrino subieron las escaleras, mientras él se quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar. Uan rara sensación invadió su pecho, ¿qué diablos le pasó? Jamás había experimentado algo como eso al ver a alguien. Fue como si su instinto le ordenara proteger de cualquier peligro a ese joven, como si lo conociera de siempre y fuese lo más importante en su vida.

Suspiró y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su departamento, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde Queenie vivía. Después de unos segundos de observar a la nada, entró a su hogar.

Necesitaba un trago, pensó mientras tomó asiento y encendió el televisor.

Sin duda se estaba conviertiendo en un anciano.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
